


Blood for the Blood God

by Fateweaver



Series: Winter Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold, Insanity, Technoblade going insane, The Definition of Insanity, Winter, apocalypse au, woo how do i tag so this gets to people, ye, yeah Techno's practically all alone here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: Ever since the Winter Apocalypse hit, Technoblade had been almost alone, slowly losing his mind.(First installment in the Technoblade Arc of my Winter Apocalypse AU series)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Winter Apocalypse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933150
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Blood for the Blood God

Techno raced across the snow, dragging his boot behind him and pulling his red robes closer. He gripped the hilt of the sword with its iridescent pale blade stained with blue blood of the monsters that roam the land with his gloved hands. His signature golden crown rested on his head, a blissful reminder of better times in the past.

He leaped out of the way just as a giant club slammed down on where he once was, disorienting the Giant Yeti Techno was hunting. He slashed at the Yeti’s side, his sword drawing a line of blood.  _ Blue  _ blood. The Yeti dropped to its knees and let out a drawn out yell. Taking the chance, Techno landed more slices and slashes until eventually the Yeti fell, dead and gone.

Techno grinned, taking out a piece of cloth and wiping away the blood of the yeti he just killed on his sword. He stared at it and laughed a little, nothing out there can really scare him anymore, huh.

\--- Several months earlier~

“What is it, Floof?” Techno asked the dog following him trying to survive. It wasn’t  _ actually  _ Floof, his dog, it was more like another dog that resembled Floof. Techno just named him Floof, and the dog seemed to like his new name, so Techno just went along with it. 

It has been a while since the whole apocalypse thing started. Techno was separated from Wilbur and Phil when there was a monster attack on the airport they were in. Last he saw them, they were still alive, but Techno wasn’t as sure if they stayed alive since that day. He quickly raided some stores, found Floof, and stayed low most of the time.

Floof barked some more, and Techno frowned in the direction Floof was facing. He couldn’t see anything, but if Floof was this agitated, something was definitely going terribly wrong. Then it came, the foreboding cold wind of an approaching Winter Monster. Techno could physically feel the danger before he saw or even heard it.

He jumped to the side as an Iceborn, as a rather nerdy survivor and dubbed (And Techno meant it when he said nerdy. The person has been ranting and rambling about multiple books and Tv series the entire time they crossed paths), came out of a white haze of snow and slammed a sword down. The air seemed to crystalize around it, as it froze and fell to the ground with a clatter. Techno was glad he had tried playing Minecraft VR again lately.

Normally Techno would just bash in its head if he came into confrontation with an Iceborn (They are quite literally made of ice) with a bat he picked up a while ago, but this Iceborn looked…… Deadly. It wielded a sword, which seemed to be made of a different material than the Iceborn itself, it had a slight teal hue to its otherwise translucent blade. The Iceborn also had a crown made of gold sitting on its head, which reminded Techno of his Minecraft skin’s crown.

Not only that, this Iceborn gave off a colder aura than any other Winter Monsters Techno had encountered. He thought he had seen the wind literally swirl around this creature, like the entrance of a video game boss. It’s most definitely not a regular Iceborn.

It also seemed to hold a vendetta against him. No matter how fast and far Techno ran, the Iceborn always seemed to manage to find him with those emotionless faces. Techno was terrified, who was this Iceborn, and why on earth is it so insistent on killing him?

It was night when Techno got far away enough that he thought he lost the Iceborn or it would at least take a long while to catch up. He had found a house, where the heating system was broken, but still had some useful loot (Including an axe, no idea why they kept one, probably an heirloom or something). The beds still had their sheets and quilts, which was a rare treat. He had curled up on the bed, wrapping the quilt around himself. He hadn’t felt this warm in a very long time.

He woke to a pained yowl. Techno scrambled out of the bundle he had wrapped himself in and grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon, which just so happened to be that axe the family who lived in the house had left behind. He ran to the source of the yowl, and his heart dropped the moment he saw what caused it.

The strange Iceborn had caught up, and its sword was bloody. His breath hitched, he had an idea of who the blood belonged to. He had hoped he was wrong, but the moment he had managed to catch a glance behind the Iceborn, he regretted it. He tore his eyes away from the corpse of his only friend and sidestepped the Iceborn’s swing.

He aimed a hard kick at the Iceborn’s back, and brought the axe down in a rush of adrenaline, shattering the Iceborn, leaving its bloodstained sword and crown. He felt ecstatic and honestly, a lot better than he had since the apocalypse began. Ice shards were littered around him, remnants of a foe he defeated. He eyed the sword and the crown. A sword is certainly a much more deadly weapon than a bat, and the crown…… Techno took it anyway. 

The next time one of these Winter monsters crossed him, it was not even close. Not one bit.

After all, blood for the blood god was one of his catchphrases.

\---Back to the present~

_ The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results. _

He stared at the yeti’s corpse for a moment, its blue blood staining it once-white fur. Another yelp made itself known, replaced by a roar. His lips curled into a smile as he turned to face another yeti, a female it seemed, perhaps a mate for the one he just killed. He spread out his arms, in a “Come and get me” gesture. The new yeti was furious, charging straight towards him. It was always the same pattern.

He leaped to the side with surprising agility, considering the heavy red robe he was wearing. The female managed to stop before tripping over her mate’s body, which would’ve caused Techno great amusement. He clapped, sword not even drawn, the grin still on his face. It would be discomforting for anyone to have seen him like this, with blood of the monsters who crossed him over his clothes, drawing the attention of yet another one like a maniac.

The yeti gathered herself. Yetis are incredibly strong, but nature balances themselves, and that’s why Yetis are generally clumsy. Quick maneuvers prove to be quite difficult for a Yeti to gather themselves from. Techno felt like his in-game character, the PvP god, or whatever people called him. 

“Move faster, casual!” Techno taunted, quick to avoid another hit. The yeti was getting visibly annoyed and angry. Techno could understand that, if he were in her position, he’d be annoyed too. What’s with this puny human who challenged someone undefeated, and not die yet? He could understand that. Unfortunately or fortunately for the yeti (Techno wasn’t sure), Techno was getting bored of this.

With a quick jump, he landed a deep cut on the yeti’s arm, causing her to roar in pain and fall to her knees. Big mistake. Taking advantage of this, he landed several deeper cuts and slices, until he made it up her neck and landed the fatal hit. More blue blood splattered onto his clothing, and Techno leaped off the dead female yeti.

_ Just killed a woman, feeling good! _

That was a random thought that ran through his head, spoken in a voice Techno hadn’t heard in a long time. He bit back a pained, bitter laugh. Tommy’s probably dead at this point, how could a 16 year old survive the apocalypse? Nobody would ever hear him say it on camera, but Techno missed the kid. He’s hurting inside for the kid and all his friends. 

He glanced at the carcass of the battle he just partook in. How many yetis did he kill now? Too much for him to count. The intense cold slowly retreating towards Techno’s left indicates some other Winter monsters are retreating, and it was probably not another Yeti, judging how Yetis often travel alone, with the exception of their family.

Techno turned towards the direction the cold was fleeing to, and ran, the adrenaline from the fight pushing him on, sword flashing in the sunlight. Killing the monsters that caused him so much grief felt good, but the pain wouldn’t hurt less. If he killed enough, maybe the pain would go away. Just maybe……

_ The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results. _

**Author's Note:**

> Techno's personal issue is slowly spiralling into insanity. Every mcyt in here have their own personal issue and their arc is to overcome it.


End file.
